<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers by Sigrid20002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583358">Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002'>Sigrid20002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slowtember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Lovers", Alabasta, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Slowtember 2020, Supportive Nami, Sweet Nefertari Vivi, Their dynamic is too much for me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefertari Vivi is the princess of Alabasta and has many important duties. One is dealing with a possesive thieving cat that walks in and out her castle as she likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nefertari Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slowtember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my take for the Slowtember, created by <a href="https://twitter.com/megaelod">élod</a> on Twitter! It's a challenge to write (or in the original draw) a piece each three days!</p><p>I will continue to write shipping OS, but I will choose them randomly :P</p><p>If you want to check out the Slowtember challenge, do it <a href="https://twitter.com/megaelod/status/1299348851405590528">here</a> !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi taps her quill repeatedly against the paper infront of her, but it doesn't really help her. She didn't even start writing yet, the tip is still dry, but she's unsure of how to start anyway. Or hownto continue. Or how to end. She is painfully aware that this letter could either mend the relationship between two kingdoms or destroy it forever, provoking a war.</p><p>She has to be very careful how to phrase it. And this is why nothing comes to her mind at all.</p><p>"Urgh, why is this so difficult, Karoo?" She looks back at the large duck, one of the super spit-billed ducks, that are special to Alabasta. Karoo looks at her with knowing eyes and makes a squawking sound, an attempt to lift her spirits. Vivi smiles a little and pats his head. "Thank you. I just wish father were here..."</p><p>But her father - the king - was on a trip to one of the western regions, where some riots have been started, so he had to go there and try to resolve the situation. Usually the king wouldn't go there himself for a simple riot, but he wants to hear people's complains personally and take matters into his own hands. Vivi loves her father for this and she is incredibly proud to be called his daughter.</p><p>"Well, you have me now."</p><p>Vivi gasps in shock and puts her hand over his heart. The voice startled her and when she turns around to the window behind her, she looks at the intruder accusingly. "Don't scare me like that!"</p><p>A young woman, not older than Vivi herself is sitting in the window frame and grins at her amused. Her short orange hair is barely even reaching down her ears - a very daring hairstyle for a girl - and she is dressed in dark street clothing. Vivi could probably never afford to wear /pants/ as royalty but she has to admit, that it really suits Nami. Despite what others might say about her 'non-feminine' appearance, Vivi thinks she looks stunning.</p><p>The grace and agility Nami posesses when she glides off the window frame, moves over to the desk Vivi is sitting at and slides her fingers over the table, speaks of true beauty, proving all those idiots wrong that speak ill of her. Even those who make fun of the orangehaired woman, claiming that she will never find a man that can like a woman like her, go silent when she decides to put her playful and flirtarious side at display. They usually find themselves some coins and valuable items lighter afterwards.</p><p>Because Nami doesn't take interest in men, nor does she place importance on her image. Well... maybe she does a little bit, Vivi thinks. She is certainly enjoying her nickname "Cat Burglar".</p><p>"Don't be scared, princess," her honeysweet voice sounds once again. It has a mischievous tone to it though.</p><p>Nami places a hand on the desk, as she comes to a halt next to Vivi, who turned around to her fully by now. She leans down into her personal space, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>Vivi returns her fierce gaze, as she replies: "I know, but my belongings probably aren't save. Am I right, Cat Burglar?"</p><p>Nami's grin turns even wider, but she leans back again and looks at the empty paper on the desk.</p><p>"What are you working on?" she asks in her normal voice. Vivi doesn't find it any less appealing though.</p><p>But when Nami looks back at her, her cheeks heat up as she finally registers the question and answers quickly: "I'm trying to write a letter to the King of Dressrosa. Our relationship has been tense, even after we defeated Crocodile and took back our kingdom. So.... I'm trying to mend things but if I do it wrong, I could destroy everything and might possibly start a war."</p><p>She sighs heavily and rubs her forehead. "It's not easy being princess..."</p><p>Nami started walking through the room and looking around, even though she is still listening. But she scoffs at Vivi's last words.</p><p>"Yeah, must be hard with all that money and the dresses and the warm and cozy beds.." As if to make her point clear, she throws herself onto Vivi's bed. Vivi doesn't stop her and Karoo even joins the orangehaired woman on the bed.</p><p>The princess gets up from her seat now, her brow slightly furrowed. "You know that's not what I meant..."</p><p>"I know," Nami says a little more honest now. "It must be hard being responsible for so many people. I'm just responsible for myself, that's a lot easier. Gives me some freedom."</p><p>"Funny you say that, I'm pretty sure every guard in this castle knows your face, since you're still pretty high up on the Wanted-list," Vivi jokes and Nami lets out a laugh. The princess makes her way over to the bed and sits down next to Nami.</p><p>"It's a gorgeous face though." Nami grins at Vivi, the princess returns it with a warm smile. </p><p>"It is," she agrees softly and she isn't surprised, when Nami pushes herself up on her elbows and meets Vivi in a kiss. It's something they both can't really fight against, it happens everytime almost on instinct, but none of them is complaining anyway.</p><p>When Nami pulls away again, her hand is resting on Vivi's hip, which she uses to pull her even closer. "You know, just be honest," Nami suddenly says and it takes Vivi a moment to register what she has said. She can feel the other's breath against her lips when she is talking.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Vivi asks, her voice just above an actual whisper. She is still captivated by the lingering sensation on her lips.</p><p>"The letter. Just... tell them what you think. Your honesty and devotion is a weapon I could probably never wield. But it's your strongest one," Nami explains, looking at Vivi so intensely, her knees would have buckled if she hadn't been sitting on the bed already. "It's why people follow you, why they listen to you. It's the reason I fell in love with you."</p><p>Nami smiles a sincere smile this time and Vivi can feel her heart skip a beat. Her words give the princess extreme confidence and she nods.</p><p>"You're right. The people in Dressrosa want to put this aside as much as I do. I just have to show them my intensions."</p><p>"Which is not starting a war," Nami adds. "Sounds simple enough." </p><p>Vivi rolls her eyes at that and hits Nami against her shoulder playfully. Then she makes a move to get up again, but Nami stops her as she wraps her arms around Vivi and pulls her fully onto the bed again.</p><p>"Nope, you're not leaving me alone here!" She starts kissing Vivi's neck and the princess lets out a surprised gasp, but then she laughs. </p><p>"I have to finish this, Nami," she tries reasoning with the Cat Burglar, but all she gets in return is an annoyed whine.</p><p>"Can't you forget about it for the moment? I'm trying to be irresistible here..." Nami pouts at Vivi and the princess laughs again, running her fingers through Nami's hair affectionately. </p><p>"Well, you're certainly not making it easy for me, but I can't stay in bed.. And you shouldn't even be here. Igaram will come check on me soon and if he finds you in my bedroom again, he will probably lose his mind."</p><p>"That's not really a big loss," Nami mutters, her arms still wrapped around Vivi's waist and still sulking. Vivi tries really hard not to laugh again. She's not very successful.</p><p>"I know, but I'm gonna make it up to you next time," Vivi promises and leans down herself to capture Nami's lips in a kiss now.</p><p>Nami reluctantly lets go of her then and Vivi makes her way over to her desk again. Nami follows her and takes her hand, squeezing it lightly.</p><p>"See you, my love," Nami says and smiles, giving the princess a small peck on her cheek. That's what she gets for sending Nami away like that. No real kiss.</p><p>But Vivi seems to be happy either way, because she knows Nami loves her. And she loves Nami, despite all of Igaram's warnings or her father's shock that she fell in love with a criminal this easily. She doesn't care.</p><p>"I miss you already," Vivi admits and squeezes Nami's hand back. Nami can't fight the urge for a last kiss until she climbs through the window and just jumps down. Vivi doesn't have to check to know, Cat Burglar survived that fall just fine, even though Vivi's room is on the third floor.</p><p>Nami is already gone, when Vivi notices her bracelet missing and a smile appears on her lips again. Nami can't seem to help herself, even when visiting her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>